Remembering
by Harryzgrl
Summary: Hermione is living what she thinks to be a happy life with her boyfriend. Until with the help of an old album, she remembers a different life with Harry. And now she questions what she really has, and could have.
1. Chapter One

Remembering  
  
Hermione pulled down one of the old dusty photo albums from her library shelf. She was now 22 and an auror. She had a flat that she shared with her boyfriend. And lived in California U.S.A. She had come over the year after she had got out of Hogwarts. Leaving Harry, Ron and all the other people she knew, that made her childhood worth living for.  
Hermione opened the album, and gasped. Inside she discovered pictures she had wanted to lock away from her forever. One of the main reasons she had moved half way across the world. Harry. She thought to herself, No you can't blame the whole thing on Harry. She flipped a page and saw one of her very favorite pictures; Harry, kissing his way down her neck, that Christmas morning he had proposed to her . . .  
  
Flashback  
Hermione headed into the boys' Dorms after opening all her own presents that Christmas morning. But not receiving one from her own boyfriend, Harry.  
Walking in, she sat herself down on the sleeping Harry's bed. And leaning forward, she placed a small kiss in his lips. Harry woke up to this pleasant sensation and deepened the kiss, all without even opening his eyes.  
While they had a small make out session that was growing deeper by the second . . . Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron all slipped out of the dorm. Ron stopped at the door and looked back. He smirked at seeing Harry and Hermione still at it, and then Harry opening his eyes for the first times this morning, and look around to see if the dorm was empty. Seeing Ron there and smirking at him and Hermione kissing, Harry took his right arm up from around Hermione's waist and waved it at Ron. Indicating for him to leave. Ron smirked all the brighter and flashed Harry a thumbs-up sign. For he had known what Harry was intending to do this wonderful bright Christmas morning.  
Hermione pulled away gasping for breath. Also pulling away from his warmth, and seeing as how she was dressed in a silk spaghetti strap shirt and silky bottoms, she was now cold. So she crawled up the edge of Harry's bed and slipped under the covers next to him.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head." She said smiling, as she snuggled up closed to him capturing the heat of his body. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas 'Mione" Harry said. Draping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "I love you baby."  
  
"Hmmm, I love you too Harry." Hermione replied enjoying the feel of him.  
  
Harry pulled his arm back and twisted slightly so that they were staring each other directly in the eye. And Hermione picked up the nervousness in his emerald eyes. She also took the chance to observe what a sexy young man he had become. He was no longer that shrimpy 11 year old with knobby knees and glasses. Now he was a sexy muscular young man with pitch-black hair and brilliant green eyes that were no longer shadowed by awkward glasses, but visible threw contacts.  
Though at the moment he seemed quite worried.  
  
"Umm, you're probably wondering where your Christmas present is. Aren't you?" He asked reaching behind him and opening his nightstand drawer and pulling out a small something. But quickly hiding it behind his back.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said slowly. Looking suspiciously from his hands to his face. "Yeah, I was." Staring back into his eyes, her own twinkling.  
  
Harry slipped out of bed and drooped down to one knee. Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She knew what he was going to do! He was going to propose!  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, his voice a little shaky though he was determined to keep it even. "You have always been there for me, since we were 11. You were there when I needed you the most. If it wasn't for you, 'Mione, I don't think I would be here at all. You are the smartest, most beautiful, most spectacular person I have ever met. I love you with all my heart, Hermione. I always have. And I promise to you right now," At this point, Harry paused and took hold of her left hand, and held it tight in his own. "That I will always love you, no matter what happens between us. Not matter what happens Hermione, I will love you. Hermione Granger, will you love me back and," Harry took a deep breath, and rubbed his hand along the top of hers. "Hermione will you marry me?" Harry finished and opened the ring box to reveal a huge diamond surrounded by two glowing smaller emeralds. When Hermione just stared at him and said nothing, Harry looked down and closed his eyes for the smallest of seconds. Before taking a deep breath and staring back into her eyes. With a larger amount of fear and worried ness searing thought his own.  
Hermione was speechless, no breathless. By now she had tears in her eyes. She had always fantasized about this day. But never had one of her dreams been this amazing, for she had never been with the true man of her life. But now she was. Harry.  
  
"Yes, I will," She choked out. Harry let out a long sigh of relief, and removed the ring from its stand in the red velvet box and placed it on her finger. Aaaahhh, a perfect fit. Hermione couldn't stop the tears or the smiling at that moment. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she whirled her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Never in her whole entire life had she ever even dreamed of being this happy.  
  
Harry broke the kiss and looked at her left hand. "It fits you," He replied.  
  
"Of course it does. You gave it to me." Hermione smiled. And Harry smiled back.  
  
Harry stood up and extended his hand to her. Hermione grasped it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Smiling Harry raised her and then kissed her passionately. Hermione depend the kiss. He let his hands roam freely up her back and passed her sides. While her hands were stuck firmly in his hair, and neck. Harry pulled away from her reluctantly, from lack of air. Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead so that it was against hers, and breathed:  
  
"I love you so much Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
Harry lowered his head and placed butterfly kisses on the sides of her neck. While Hermione moaned from the touch of his lips on her skin.  
  
But unfortunately, before either of them could take things to a new height, {Wink} Ron had bust in the room with what appeared to be Colin's camera and snapped a shot of them both, while grinning broadly . . ..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione looked up from the moving wizard picture with tears loading up her eyes. She thought of Harry. He was the sweetest, nicest, sexiest guy she had ever known. Hermione got off her knees with the album cradled in her arms; she made her way to her bedroom.  
  
Hermione had a loving boyfriend that she shared her flat with. Though they both had separate bedrooms across the hall from each other. Hermione still felt it wasn't right to sleep together yet. She loved Dean dearly, but to her something still felt awkward.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Hermione let herself fall onto her bed. Quietly, she reopened the album. And seeing pictures of Harry with her in his arms both looking so happy, made tears threaten to over flow Hermione's eyes. She remembered what it felt like to be held by him, and how much she missed it. The way he would sometimes bring his arms around her waist and grope her arse. Then she would either swat at him playfully or simply press her buttocks onto him more firmly.  
Hermione smiled to herself, still staring at the picture, remembering some of her most precious moments. Openly smiling, as she allowed that thrilling thoughts cross her mind for a moment.  
  
"Honey?" Dean called through the flat. Just coming home from Gringotts, the wizard bank, where he worked.  
  
Hermione sighed slightly, not wanting to be disturbed. "I'm coming, hold on a sec!" She called back down.  
  
Walking down the stairs, she peered at Dean; he was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her.  
  
"Hey honey," Dean said with great enthusiasm. "How was your day?"  
  
"Umm, ok," Hermione was hesitant about her answer though. She thought about telling him about the album she found. But decided she would rather look at her engagement pictures with another man alone. She just didn't think that she would be comfortable looking at those pictures oh her and Harry, when Dean was staring over her shoulder. After all, She thought, remember some of the things that Ron and some other friends had taken pictures of? And that thought made her giggle slightly.  
  
But Dean didn't seem to notice.  
  
He didn't seem to notice much anymore. Sure, he's kind and always says he loves me, and always kisses me. Hermione thought to herself. And she wanted to believe that she loved him back. But somewhere inside her, she had the feeling; it was just an act to get her in bed with him. She also knew but didn't want to believe that this relationship was going down hill... fast. But she didn't think that Dean noticed that either.  
  
"Hermione let's go out to dinner tonight. Not casually. There's this Italian place that I want to take you to.  
  
Hermione just nodded and walked back upstairs. Opening her bedroom door, she spotted her photo album lying on her bed. Sighing she took the album, her book of forbidden memories, was what it was. She threw it into her desk draw and slammed the draw closed.  
  
NO, She told herself, you've been through enough pain from Harry. Just looking at that thing will make you remember how much he hurt you. You've moved ON!  
  
But looking at that will make you remember the good times.  
  
But also the times that she had left Harry for. No. That was it she had had enough. Sighing she went over to her walk in closet and browsed though her fancy dresses. Finally deciding on a knee-high maroon dress with a low back and spaghetti straps. And after applying makeup and a necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday one year, she went downstairs to find Dean sitting there waiting for her.  
  
He looked up when he heard her approach, and the smile that was on his face flickered before reappearing in a force.  
  
"Oh, that's the dress that you are going to wear?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah, why?" Hermione replied coldly. Not only had Dean not been noticing things but instead of giving her compliments he had taken to insults. Or as he called it when she had confronted him with it 'constructive criticism'. Hmph, my ass.  
  
"No reason, I just thought that you were going to wear something nicer that's all."  
  
Hermione shook her, she couldn't take much more of this bullshit.  
  
After arriving at the restaurant and ordering food, Hermione could find nothing worth saying to Dean, that's how things had been going for sometime now. Silence. Looking over at Dean Hermione noticed that he looked completely out of it and his attention was not on what he was eating- never mind Hermione, but down at the other side of the restaurant. Hermione followed his gaze and saw to her displeasure that he was staring at a hot young babe who was slyly seducing him by sucking and licking the chocolate off her spoon.  
  
Damn slut. Hermione thought. Turning her disgusted face back to look at Dean, she shook her head.  
  
"Dean. Dean!" She called, but Dean was out in left field. Frustration getting the best of her, Hermione took her full glass of water and threw it at him. Catching him totally by surprise.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Dean growled angrily. Looking down at his new fine suit. That was now drenched in water- freezing cold water. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
  
Hermione smirked at the look of him. He was getting stares from almost every one in the room, as he tried desperately to clean himself up.  
  
"I have had enough of this." Hermione fumed. "This has gone too far." Dean was looking at her like she had six heads.  
  
"Hermione," he said slowly, "what do you mean, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I MEAN US!" Hermione was screaming now and attracting even more stares. "I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T NOTICE THINGS ABOUT ME ANYMORE, HOW YOU DON'T COMPLAMENT ME BUT GIVEME INSULTS, AND HOW YOU ARE STARING AT THE SLUT OVER THERE!!" Hermione stood up and screamed the last part, while pointing at the woman who was now frozen in place staring at the episode at Hermione's table.  
  
"YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HARRY, DEAN!" Hermione screamed running out of the restaurant, and apperating home crying.  
  
"Oh Harry! I NEED YOU HARRY!!" And she cried.

(A/N) Please review, and please don't put any flames. I'm a new author. And if you don't like it please be nice about it. =) If you do like my story then I'll be needing at least 10 positive reviews before I post the next chapter. And thank you every one for reading! Hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 of Remembering

Hermione's POV

I cried and cried until I could think no more. But I wasn't crying for Dean, hell with him, I couldn't care less about him. He had a nice slut in the restaurant if he had that much sexual tension he could go and get himself off on her. But that wasn't why I was crying. No, it was Harry.

But then again, when wasn't it about Harry? Maybe that was a reason why my past relationships hadn't worked out. Because, as I suddenly realized. The standards I had set for a man, where based on Harry.

-Smart

-Funny

-Serious

-Hot

-Honest

And I could go on for days and days if my expectations were based on Harry. Then there was no wonder why no other man could fill his place, because he was perfect in almost every way... almost everyway. In the one space that he wasn't perfect, that's where he had made his mistake. And that's when I had taken revenge. I had wanted him to know how much it hurt to know. I had wanted him to experience as much guiltiness as I thought necessary. But in return I had experienced it as well.

You see Harry had cheated on me. But then in return, I had sunken down to his level. I had cheated back.

After their engagement, Harry had been spending a lot of time with a certain girl named Cho Chang. That's right _the _Cho Chang. Harry's first crush and first kiss. I wasn't too sure about what to think. I mean, come on! I was engaged to the man of my dreams that I loved and _trusted _with all my heart. I didn't know Cho very well, but foolish me, I thought that she would have to decency to stay away from him. But how wrong I was.

You see, Harry was also and auror. His one true dream. But unfortunately for this particular project I could not be his partner. And yeah, you guessed it right. It was Cho Chang. I still remember that night...

X flashback X

-general POV-

Hermione made her way back to that flat that she and Harry now shared. They were planning on getting married in 2 and a half months, and everything was going according to plan.

She had just finished her reports at the ministry that were due next week, and she had had a wonderful day. She planned on going home to her fiancée and having mind blowing sex with him. To say she was in a good mood was the understatement of the year. But that all changed the second she appereated in Harry's room.

As she apparated in she looked up to see Cho's back to her. While Cho was standing in front of a shirtless Harry. But the problem was more of what Cho was wearing, or wasn't wearing at that.

She had one of Harry's bathrobes on, drooping low on her shoulders. Exposing her bare back. With the front of the robe wide open showing her obviously naked body to Harry, who wasn't helping matters by, staring at her body in awe.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped.

Harry finally turned his head to Hermione, as Cho was quick to cover herself up and turned around to stare at Hermione in shock.

"Oh shit," Harry muttered. "Look Hermione come here. I can explain."

Hermione shook her head. "That's what they all say, Harry. Don't even try, if I'm not worth you staying with me, then I'm not worth your breath for explenation! Harry go to hell. Don't ever come near me again."

"Hermione no! You don't understand! Something happened in work! When Cho became my partner…please just listen!" Harry exclaimed desperately.

Hermione just shook her head at him. "This has been going on ever since you started work!? How could you Harry? I trusted you!" Choking on her last sentence she apparated out of their flat.

Not really knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she never wanted to see Harry again. And she wanted to be somewhere where he would never think to look for her.

She found herself at the Malfoy Manor.

Her and Draco had become friends at Hogwarts in 7th year. But that was something that Harry and Ron didn't know, hell, they'd kill her if they did.

Looking around she saw that she was in Draco's room. Draco. And before she could think, Draco himself walked in.

Hermione could not think. All she wanted was for Harry to feel the pain that she was going though because of him. She wanted him to burn. She wanted to though salt in his wounds and make it stink. All she could feel was numbness.

Hermione some how found herself talking to Draco, over a few bottles of fire whiskey. She ended up telling him about how Potter had cheated on her. How she wanted to get a revenge on him. How she wanted him to know how it felt to be eaten up from the inside out. How she wanted him to hurt. She knew that she could trust Draco to listen to her and agree with her. Even if she was wrong that's all she wanted right now. Some one to think she was right.

After several more bottles of whiskey, Hermione was totally drunk, along with Draco. That's what she wanted along with revenge, to forget the pain.

"I got it!" Draco slurred. "We go to your flat, and screw! Then when Potter comes to look for you, which he obviously will, he'll see us screwing and then he'll know exactly what it feels like to be cheated on! But then again, you wont really be cheating on him, as he's done it first! But it'll kill 'im!"

Hermione shrugged. It was certainly a plan. It should work. __

_Hey, _she thought, _I'm drunk, Harry's an ass. What the hell. _"Let's do it."

(A/N hey guys! I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story, you guys are the best!I hope that this chapter explained most of what happened during Harry and Hermione's break up. Do you think that hermione was a little OOC? Well, I tryed my best not to make it seem that way. And sorry about the slightly cliffhanger endding I left it at. I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. Please keep reading, I have thought up a pretty good way for Harry and Hermione to re-meet. Thanks every one!)


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything! Sorry for the long wait, this was the first week of school. Hectic! Well here ya go, hope you enjoy)

Chapter 2 reminder

_Hey, _she thought, _I'm drunk; Harry's an ass, what the hell. "_Let's do it."

Chapter 3

Together they apparated to Hermione and Harry's flat. Ending up in the kitchen, Draco pushed Hermione up against the wall jamming his mouth against hers. Hermione whimpered slightly when she felt Draco's hand slide up her inner thigh.

"Hermione? Hermione!" She heard the voice of Harry in their living room. "Oh God please be here," he muttered.

Draco hearing him too whispered. "If you want this plan to work then you have to pretend that you don't hear him. Now kiss me." He commanded roughly.

Hermione was slightly hesitant. _But I still love him. _And she kissed Draco hard.

As Harry entered the kitchen a few minutes later. After looking in their room. He never expected to see what was presented before him. Hermione was completely topless. While Draco was shirtless on the verge of having Hermione pull down his pants.

Harry was completely speechless. The one woman he loved was about to have sex with one of his enemies. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, there was no air left in his lungs. His heart felt like it had been torn right out of his chest.

He grabbed on to the doorframe to keep himself from completely falling down. "Hermione? Hermione what the fuck are you doing!?" He yelled.

Hermione turned around slightly to face him, and regretted it immediately. She had never seen such hurt, and anger in his eyes, even when he had faced Voldemort. She immediately pulled away and grabbed her shirt, threw it on and apparated to one of her favorite places, it was a quiet lake which no one knew about. Not even Harry, she used to come here when things got too rough. Since it happened to be right off the Hogwarts ground, Hermione would walk through the forbidden forest, when she no longer could take the pressure. Like in 3rd year, when she had had her fights over Crookshanks with Harry and Ron. She couldn't stand fighting with Harry, she had been in love with him at the time and she couldn't stand to fight with the love of her life. She had came when all the love for him had built up and she couldn't be near any one with out telling them her true feelings for Harry, so there had been no way in hell she could have been near him. She hadn't been here since she and Harry had become a couple at the beginning of 6th year, she never thought she would feel the need to go here again. But yet, here she was. Weeping over her stupid mistake and her stupid Harry.

_No _she thought, _Harry cheated first, he's not mine anymore. I don't want my husband- or was to be husband with a cheating record. _

And Harry hadn't found her, at least not until it was too late. She had already packed her stuff for the U.S. where she planned to continue being an auror for the states.

X end of flashback X

Hermione's POV

But you see, none of that's in my old album. But hey, it's the bad times that string the good times together to make up an album. Isn't that right?

Well back to the old drill. I know this, this is nothing new, Go out get a few drinks, go to bed, get to work, get a new boyfriend, compare him to Harry, lead myself on thinking it might work to easy myself from Harry's pain, break up, think of Harry, and then redo the same thing.

Well then on to step one. _Get drunk. _

A/N hi every body! Sorry for making you wait so long. This was the first week in my high school, I'm not used to the whole switching classes thing. Got a new locker and all! My school is so huge I've gotten lost and late for class several times! So things have been very hectic! I've had no time what so ever! Thanks for waiting. I hope this wasn't too bad, and will do until next time I get a chance to up date. Bye every one! Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

A/N Hey every one, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

X Hermione's POV X

Well, this is good. Exactly what I wanted. I'm pissed drunk talking to some hot guy in a pub. Well, I'm not really talking, just sitting here letting him think that I'm listening by nodding my head every so often. Thinking of Harry of course. Yeah that's me- pointing out the obvious. You know what? I don't want to be here.

"Hey dude," I stop the man from saying any more shit then he already is. "Well it was nice talkin' to ya, I'm going to go home and pass out, G'night." And before he could say anything, I was gone.

I decided to go home and kick Dean out of the apartment, that is if he even had the decency to go home, and not out with that slut. And I was right he was home.

I walked in an up to his room, where I found him. And the slut. Together. On his bed. Naked. Her on top of him. Him _in _her. What. A. BASTARD.

"Oh hello Dean. Slut." I said nodding to her. Dean had gone pale white with fear of what I might decide to do to him, and her. _Good. _

"Now Dean, get her out."

"Umm, Hermione, we were kind of in the middle of something." He said nervously.

"Ohhh, Dean. I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Now get her out. Or I will take her out myself. And trust me, you don't want that."

Dean looked at me with fear written all over his face. No no no, he certainly didn't want that. He knew I was drunk. And he knew what I could be like drunk. Evil.

"Ohhh, Uhh, NO. I'll show her the door. Could you, ahh, leave for a minute while we get dressed?"

"No." I replied. Short and simple 'No'.

"Umm, ok then." And he awkwardly pulled out of her, no longer with an erection, as I was so kind to notice.

He was staring at me as he got up from the bed and got dressed. Ms. Slut glared at me for interrupting her moment, I suspect. But all the same she got up from bed, nowhere near modest as she paraded nude before me, smirking. I growled threateningly. But it was not about jealously. No, it was because I was upset and Dean obviously didn't care about me. As he took home a whore from the restaurant and screwed her in _our_ own home! Now I mean come on. What kind of a jerk did that?

Well trust me when I say with a few _small _pushes from me, She was out of my flat soon enough. _God am I bad when I'm drunk. _

"Now that we are all alone. I have something else I need to tell you." I said sweetly turning to Dean with an innocent smile.

"What now Hermione? You dump me. You ruin my night of sex that I haven't had since we got together, which I might add was a long time ago. What else Hermione?"

"Well this is nice. I though I had a boyfriend who cared about me, and loved me for me and respected my sexual decisions. But I guess I was wrong."

He looked at me with a guilty face; he couldn't even look me in the eye. "It's not what you think, Hermione. I-"

"Oh no, you see it's exactly what I think. You started to get frustrated with my decision not to have sex, so you started to not pay attention to me, to make me mad, and then it would end. Right? Right." I answered myself. I had been with him long enough; I could read it right through his eyes, even though at the moment they were firmly concentrating on something to the left of me.

"Well then you just might want to know the reason I came by, and trust me, I had no need what so ever to see you and a slut naked. I just wanted to say." At this moment I paused to take a deep breath, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT, AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!!!!! Ohhh and you have the smallest dick I have ever seen. And trust me when I say I have seen my fair share of 'em." And with that, I stormed up to my room, planning on sleeping off my drunken ness, and then sleeping off my hangover.

I put a spell on myself to help me remember what happened tonight, because I knew if I didn't then I would have no memory, because I was so drunk. And I went to sleep. At the moment that was all I wanted. Sleep, and at the moment, to forget. To be free of Harry's pain. To sleep soundly. And I did.

(A/N: well I don't know how good that was, I did it in one night. I think that I might take a small break from this story. I have an idea for a one-shot R fic, sort of a song fic, and it wont leave me alone. So I plan to write it, and then get back to Remembering. I am thinking of up dating Remembering once a week at the least. Probably on the weekends, week days are crazy. So thanks for reading and please review.)


End file.
